


I like s'mores

by raebands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Camping, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jack is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebands/pseuds/raebands
Summary: The boys have a stake out in the woods. Cas and Jack learn a lot about camping.





	I like s'mores

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't have written this, but I did. I was bored at work. What can I say?

If they have to stake out in some woods somewhere to watch for some monster that probably won’t show up, they can at least make it fun. Sam is probably the most excited about the whole thing. He keeps referring to it as a camping trip, like they wanted to do it. Castiel is as curious as ever, wondering why anyone would want to leave the relative comfort of their home to go out and sleep in a tent outside. From what he’s learned, humans prefer comfort.

“It’s just… fun,” Sam tries to explain as he and Cas work together to set up the tent.

It isn’t easy, since only half the team knows what’s going on. Cas keeps pulling the poles out too far, or yanking them in the wrong direction. Once they’re almost where they need to be, Sam says that he’ll take care of it by himself. He’d rather have to walk around the tent a blue million times than have to try and direct Cas on how to do it.

While those two are fighting the tent, Dean digs a spot for their campfire. If there’s one thing about camping that he knows, it’s how to build a decent fire. John made sure that both of his sons knew how to build and maintain a fire. It was necessary for survival, after all. No fire equals freezing or dying of hunger. Man can only eat so many berries before he dies.

Jack is by the car, pulling out their packed things. Most of the weapons stay in the trunk. Only the axe comes out. He knows about as much about camping as Castiel does. That equates to pretty much nothing. It’s an entirely new experience for the both of them. What he does know, though, is that Dean will need some wood for the fire.

Jack sets the axe beside Dean before going back to the car. He grabs the rest of the things they need, with Sam’s directions. By now, the taller Winchester has the tent all set up. Cas stands back, frowning with his head tilted a little bit in a sort of judgy way. Not that he has any right to judge. He didn’t set it up. Sam rolls his eyes when he sees how Cas is looking at the crooked tent. There’s nothing more he can do for it, so he’s decided to leave it be.

They get everything put in the tent with minimal fighting. Sam will sleep between Dean and Castiel. Jack will sleep at the other end of the tent. In reality, neither Cas nor Jack really need sleep. But they have their own little spots anyway. It’s only fair, after all.

By the time everything is set up, it’s about dinner time. Dean gets the fire going, showing Jack how to do it. He claims that it’s because he wants Jack to know how, just in case something were to happen. He has grown pretty fond of Jack, actually. He treats him almost like a nephew, teaching him all the “important” things. Like how to fix a car. And how to start fires. Manly stuff.

Sam shakes his head and gets the food set out. In a matter of moments, they’re roasting hot dogs and Dean is telling some story in which Sam is a lot dumber than he ever actually would be. It’s funny all the same, and has them all laughing. After hot dogs come marshmallows for s'mores. Sam’s first marshmallow drops directly into the fire as soon as he sticks it out. 

“Really?” He complains, reaching over to get a new one. 

Without missing a beat, Castiel leans forward and grabs the marshmallow out of the fire. For a second, Sam and Dean start to panic, calling out for Cas to stop.

“Cas, wait!” Dean says as he flings his arm out to keep Castiel from reaching in. “You’re gonna get…oh.”

Cas retracts his hand, holding the marshmallow in his hand. He’s fine. Perfectly fine. The most he is, is confused. Other than that, he’s perfectly and completely unscathed. Somehow, Sam and Dean had both forgotten that something like that wouldn’t really hurt him. He’s an angel, for crying out loud. And they somehow forgot that.

Smirking, Cas hands Sam the marshmallow, which is cooked perfectly for a s'more. Jack watches as Sam thanks Castiel, puts the marshmallow in between two slabs of chocolate and two graham crackers, and takes a huge bite out of it. Jack’s eyes widen, and a smile settles across his face. After that, Sam and Dean teach him how to make the perfect s'more. It’s a bit messy when he tries it, but finally he gets it all together. When he takes a bite, chocolate and marshmallow goo sticks all over his cheeks and chin.

“Jack, buddy,” Sam starts, but he can’t finish. He’s too busy laughing.

Jack just grins innocently over at him and takes another bite. Then another. He makes a second s'more, not really bothering to clean his face. Dean shakes his head, but chuckles softly to himself. Sam and Cas just smile as they watch him.

“I like s'mores,” Jack says around a mouthful of his third treat.


End file.
